Too Much Information
by Power4Puppies
Summary: What happens when Chloe develops a new power or when more supernaturals show up? Andrew introduces new people to help with Edison Group. Takes place right after The Awakening,derekXchloe, title change from "the onlything more powerful is death itself"
1. a WHAT!

A/N: All right here is my first fanfiction and I decided that I wanted it to be a Darkest Powers fanfic because who doesn't like Derek and Chloe. It obviously contains spoilers so if you haven't read the books I have NO idea why you're reading this…but I guess since it _is_ a free country you can do whatever you want, but I digress. I hope you all enjoy it, I got the idea when I thought about how Chloe is pretty much _useless _compared to everyone else so I wanted to give her another power and of course to make sure Derek and Chloe get together. I would LOVE reviews and feedback, but please no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers because if I did…well lets just say thigs would be different…

ENJOY!!!!!

Chapter One: A WHAT?!

"Oh look, the twoleggers are back."

I sat up in bed, glancing around for the source of the muffled voice. As I sat completely still, the voice came anew.

"The girl-child is awake," it said.

"Who's there," I asked feeling silly.

"Can you understand me girl-child?" it said, sounding surprised.

"Yes," I replied, then, remembering what I was, I asked: "Are you a ghost?"

"No…Why don't you come to the window and find out just _what_ I am."

I pulled the sheets away from my body and started to slowly walk toward the window. As I moved, I found myself wondering just why I was doing as this mysterious voice asked. I mean, how many times had I seen a horror movie when a character went to the window and got ferociously chopped up? But I couldn't just _not _go to the window. Maybe I was finally going crazy._ 'Uncontrollable powers…' _the words flashed through my mind for the hundredth time. While I looked out the window, I searched for the source of the voice, but all I could see was an owl.

"I'm right here girl-child," the voice came once more and I my confusion increased.

The owl flapped its wings as the voice came again, "Right here!"

I stood; still not understanding but finally it hit me. An owl? I was walking to an owl?! Now I knew I was going crazy.

"Aren't you going to say hello properly?" the owl said, looking ruffled, "Honestly, the children now a days are so disrespectful."

"I-I'm sorry but I don't talk to owls often," I said feeling even more nuts, "I didn't think owls could speak English."

"Of course I don't speak English, I speak bird and that, my dear, is what you are speaking now," the owl spoke, his tone offended.

"No I'm not," I denied, knowing now that the owl was probably a figment of my imagination or merely part of a dream.

"Come outside and I'll show you that I'm right," the owl flew down to a lower branch and after calling back with a quick, "hurry!" flew out of sight.

I knew that if this was a trap or if I was crazy, the best thing would be to get back into bed and wait for morning, but I needed to know. So I took a risk and did what the owl said. As I walked past Tori, I wondered that if I got killed, if she would care? I didn't think so; I bet she would even be glad. In the hallway, I looked down at Simon's and Derek's room, I knew what Derek would say, he'd tell me to go back to my room and stop being reckless. But a memory of something Dr. Davidoff said: _'We have plans for you, things you can't even imagine.' _What if he had done something to me while I had been sedated? Some kind of vocal and DNA experiment. I shook my head, trying to clear away the paranoid and crazy thoughts that were in my head. I continued down the stairs, passing pictures of people I didn't know.

When I got to the backdoor, I paused, before walking outside. I walked to where I'd seen the owl disappear and found myself in a dense thicket of trees, just barely able to see the house.

"It's about time you showed up. I've already called a meeting," the owls voice came from above.

I looked up, "Meeting?" I asked.

"I need to see if perhaps you can speak more of the People's language," it said peering down at me, "And what you can do because its not everyday that I speak to a girl-child."

"What people?" I asked.

"Not 'what' people, _The _People. The folk of feather, scale, and fur," it replied, tone full of impatience.

When I continued to look clueless it said with a sigh, "Animals girl-child."

I was about to answer when I heard a loud rustling come from all around me. First, hopped out rabbits, followed by foxes and squirrels, cats and wolves and finally a swarm of every different type of bird. I was stunned and likewise, the animals all seemed very shocked to see a human among their ranks.

Finally a wolf stepped forward, snarling and baring his fangs, "What are _you _doing here?"

A/N: It's short I know, but I want feedback before going on. I already have more planned out and I'm going to write more regardless, but I bet you can already guess what the Edison Group did, and what Chloe's power is. Please comment and REVIEW! I will be soooooo happy if you would.


	2. Even More Freakish

A/N:

Me: And Chloe got eaten by wolves and Derek moved on to fall in love with Tori. The End.

*Cast of Darkest Powers stand ominously behind me, glaring*

Me: All right I lied, Chloe doesn't die…not yet. No, no I kid. What kind of story would that be? And thankfully Derek does not end up with Tori. I'm mean yuck...can you imagine?

*long pause*

Derek: And what else?

Me: What do you mean?

*Derek glares*

Me: Fine…*in a small voice* and I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters.

I also don't own the Immortals series by Tamora Pierce, which I'm sorry to say, is where I got the whole "People" and changing into animals because she can talk to animals thing from.

Sorry about last chapter's cliffhanger, I just really wanted to post a chapter and I was too impatient to type up the whole thing. And then when I wanted to post the next chapter last night, I ended up forgetting my USB with the chapter on it, at school, which really sucked! Oh and one more thing. I read a review asking about Derek in his wolf form. Just a clarification: I don't know how big the forest around the big house that they are staying at in the real book, but in my version, its really big, so there are actually normal wolves around. It's a small pack, but the one that we meet is like the alpha so it's like a representative. The wolf doesn't know Chloe personally, but it was merely surprised to see a human among the animal ranks. I can understand how it would be confusing. If anyone has any other questions about something that happens in the story, please feel free to ask me because I want everyone to understand it. Also I REALLY appreciate the reviews and I thank everyone that reviews because whenever I see a review it makes me happy.

Now, without further ado, on with the story!

Chapter 2: Even More Freakish

"Relax Shadowclaw," the owl spoke, fanning his wings, "She speaks the People's language, therefore she is People too."

I stood still, staring fearfully down at the wolf that seemed to, after a moment's hesitation, withdraw his fangs, and slowly sit up, his eyes trained on me, watching my every move.

"Is this true?" a rabbit spoke, its voice a small squeak in comparison with the wolf's low growl.

"It is," the owl said, "I have called a meeting so that I may see what other powers that this ability of hers unlocks."

"What are you suggesting, wise one?" the wolf spoke again, its eyes moving for a moment to the owl.

"I believe that she may also have the ability to shift into the People's forms."

This declaration was met with many voices, shouting above each other in order to be heard.

"Shut you mouths!" the wolf snarled, turning on the other animals, "Let the wise one speak."

It immediately grew quiet and after a second, the owl began speaking again.

"Now listen girl-child," it said and my eyes automatically moved to meet the owl's gaze, "I think that if you truly concentrate, you could be able to change your shape. The ability to speak our language has often come with the power to shift into our forms and you can't be much different."

I wanted to tell it that I wasn't like the other cases, that my ability to speak their languages was the result of some sick, twisted experiment, but I thought about Derek's strength and Tori's and Simon's magic and I was once more overtaken by the desperation of wanting to be helpful, to not be a dead weight to the other, and to be able to fight the Edison group with my own power.

"What should I do?" my resolve making my voice clear, and finally free of stuttering.

"Well I think that if you concentrate on an animal, you should be able to tap into the power of the People and shift into our forms," the owl said, "If you start with Shadowclaw you should have an easier time because you are both hunters."

I froze, thinking about how he had reacted when he saw me. Even with my newfound resolve, I didn't want to have to go any closer to him then was necessary.

"Its alright human, I won't bite," Shadowclaw spoke, and if I didn't know any better, I would say that he was smirking.

Taking a deep breath, I moved forward and knelt down in front of the wolf, forcing my eyes away from his teeth, to his eyes. They were deep and dark and as I gazed into them, I was reminded of Derek.

"Now what?" I asked feeling weird as I looked into the wolf's eyes.

"Think of the forest," the wolf spoke, its breath stirring my hair, "and think about running through the woods, weaving in and out of trees and the underbrush. Think of the thrill of the hunt and the satisfaction of a perfect kill. Think of…"

He voice became a gentle hum as I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, relaxing all my muscles, letting his words wrap themselves around me. I began to feel a strange sensation as I listened to his words and I hesitated for a split second, I hesitated, before finally embracing the weird feeling. Suddenly like there was a burning fire racing through me and I fell forward as I gasped for air. My eyes had shot open in shock the second the burning began and I could see changes in my vision, as everything seemed to melt. The beautiful greens of the forest, fading into dull grays and different shades of black. I became aware of every rustle of my clothes against skin that seemed to stretch and move, changing from pale, bare skin, to a thick layer of fur. Eventually, after what felt like forever, the burning receded and I opened my eyes, which had closed again, and saw that the forest had become like an HD movie screen. I could see every detail of the forest that had seemed so big to me before. When I took a breath, my nose was assaulted with smells of all kind. I could pick up the normal scents like spring buds and dirt, but I could also smell things like the hint of rain in the air that seemed to be…a few hours away, or the unique signature that accompanied each animal. I sat up and moved my head, which seemed to feel heavier, and looked down at myself. Large paws replaced my hands and I was covered in a thick coat of what seemed to be fur that was some sort of pale color. When it had sunk in that I'd succeeded, I felt a shifting behind me, like some kind of muscle and I looked to see a tail, wagging from side to side.

"Well done girl-child," the owl said. I looked up and realized that all of the animals had left, and that only the owl and I was left.

"It…" I began, but stopped when I heard my voice. It sounded deeper and with my advanced wolf hearing, I could pick up the tones of how it would sound to someone who couldn't understand animals.

"It…felt…weird," I tried again, this time, trying to tune out the tones of my own voice.

"I should think so!" the owl spoke, sounding exasperated, "You just changed into a wolf. Its not like it's a natural and easy thing to do."

After it said that, I flashed back to when Derek had gone through his partial changes. He had been in a lot of pain I was filled with guilt when I thought about how easy it had been for me to transform into a wolf.

"Do you know about…werewolves?" I asked hoping the owl could give me some advice.

"I'm afraid not," the owl said, "Why do you want to know?"

"Its just…" I started feeling depressed, "I have a friend who goes through a change like the one I just did and when he changes, he experiences a lot of pain."

"That's because you are People," the owl spoke confidently, "He is not."

I glanced at the sky as a depression set over me and picked out a faint outline of light, just beyond the trees.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"I believe it is…6 am," the owl said bobbing his head as he thought.

"What?!" I nearly shrieked, "I have to get back! I have to change back! The others are going to wonder where I am! Oh what am I going to do?!"

As I was having my mental breakdown, the owl sat patiently but when I started to run around in circles, the owl flapped its wings, agitated with my antics.

"Calm down!" it shouted, "All you have to do to change back is the think of your own form."

I sat down heavily and shut my eyes quickly, frantic to get back to normal.

"If you don't relax then you won't be able to return to your form," the owl said, almost mockingly in a singsong tone.

I took a deep breath and thought of what I saw in the mirror everyday. I saw pale skin, blue eyes, and blond hair dyed a disgusting black. When I'd pictured myself fully the sensation from before began but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't quite reach it. I became desperate and a picture of Derek's reaction flashed through my mind. Finally I could reach the feeling and the burning began once again. It seemed to feel a bit more strained but that was probably just my imagination. After a minute it was over, and I opened my eyes to a surprise: my clothes were still on, in the same condition they had been before.

"Why didn't my clothes rip or fall off or whatever?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"I think its because clothes are part of who you are and to be without them would make you something different than a girl-child," the owl answered.

I was about to ask some questions, but remembering what time it was, I shot to my feet, stumbling a bit before making my way toward the house. The owl flew above me, speaking some last minute advice.

"To change into other animals like you did with the wolf, all you need to do is imagine their form. Its helps if you think about certain things pertaining to that specific animal," it spoke quickly and finally stopped, swooping to a branch on one of the trees near the edge of the woods. "Good day girl-child."

"My names Chloe," I called, finally getting tired of the title 'girl-child.'

I watched it fly away before turning back to the house and walking through the backdoor, being careful not to make a lot of noise.

"Where have you been?"

A/N: heh heh…I'm evil. I can't believe I did another cliffhanger, but don't worry, I'll be sure to update really quickly. It was a little rushed at the end, but other than that I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter especially the transformation scene. I rewrote that thing like 5 frickin times man! It always ended up being really bad, but I think I did much better this time. Sorry about the whole "clothes staying on" thing but as things go along, I don't want to have to keep trying to find Chloe clothes. It would be VERY inconvenient. Just a few things to state: I know that the owl says, "I think…" and "I believe…" a lot, it's supposed to be like that. I wanted to make the owl seem to think that it was really wise and knowing. Also, if a few things seem off, I would love it if you would point it out, it would fall under constructive criticism and would be much appreciated.

Don't forget to Review! I love everyone who reviewed last chapter and I hope to get even more reviews with this chapter.


	3. Now I’m Confused

A/N: Nothing special to report in this chapter just the usual disclaimer and such; I do not own Darkest Powers nor any of the characters. I just want to thank all of the reviews I've gotten and I would love if you continued to review and comment, they always make me feel better. Though I would REALLY appreciate it if people started to give me suggestions about some powers that _haven't _already been used in the original story. Thanks a bunch!

Now on with the story!

Chapter 3: I'm sick of it!!

_Recap:_

_ I watched it fly away before turning back to the house and walking through the backdoor, being careful not to make a lot of noise._

_ "Where have you been?"_

I spun around quickly, and let out a small squeak when I saw a looming dark mass in front of me. (a/n: three guesses who)

"I asked you a question," the shadow said.

I trembled for a moment before I realized that I recognized the voice.

"Derek?"

"Of course," Derek said stepping forward so that I could make out his features. "Who else would it be?"

I felt myself relax as I always did whenever Derek was around, but tensed up again when he spoke again.

"Where were you?" he asked his voice turning dark.

"I-I-I was…" I began to say, stumbling over what would be a good excuse. I didn't know why I didn't just tell Derek what I had been doing but something in the way Derek said: 'where were you?' rubbed me the wrong way. I felt a stirring of my rebellious teenager said coming to surface at Derek's commanding tone. _What a stupid time to become rebellious, _I thought to myself.

It seemed that Derek was getting impatient because he stepped toward me, closing the distance between us.

"Answer me," he said, his voice low.

"I was…out for some air," I said looking at my feet, "I was afraid of raising something in my sleep again."

Even to me it sounded like a lie and by the tensing of Derek's jaw it sounded the same to him.

"Tell me the truth!" he demanded, his voice a growl.

"I just did," I said as I made the mistake of looking up into his eyes.

"You're lying!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the door behind me, effectively pining me against the wall.

I looked into his eyes, caught in his ferocious gaze. His eyes were a dark green and they glittered dangerously. I had the distinct feeling like I was losing myself in those eyes and I clamped my mouth shut in an attempt to keep in the words that were threatening to spill out.

Just when it seemed that I was going to lose it, the light turned on and a voice came from the doorway.

"What's going on?" Simon asked, his voice sounding tense.

"Nothing," I said quickly, moving myself swiftly away from my awkward position. "I went outside for some fresh air and Derek was worried, that's all."

I looked back at Derek, expecting him to jump in and say that I as lying, but he just mumbled something, looking very uncomfortable, peering down at his shoes.

"I'm feel a little tired," I said turning back to smile at Simon, "I think I'm going to go back to bed."

I walked out of the kitchen, passing Simon and turned to go to my room, but paused when I heard frantic whispers coming from the room I had just left. From what I could pick up, Simon was accusing Derek of…something, and Derek was trying to deny it. Before I could be caught eavesdropping, I ran up the stairs, went into my room, closed the door, and sank under my sheets, where for once, I quickly sank into a deep, dreamless sleep.

A/N: Yeah its short but I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for that. You see, I began writing this story on paper, but when I went to type it up, I changed chapter 1 so that it was 3 chapters. This ending was supposed to be the end of chapter 1 but because of my impatience I made it into 3 chapters. I was just going to continue on, but I really liked this ending because it's such a good wrap up so I decided against that idea. But in return I will post chapter 4 later today so just hold on and be patient.

Don't forget to review please!


	4. I'm Sick of It!

A/N: Alright here's chapter 4!!!! Yay for updates!

Amelia: What kind of author are you?! Why haven't I made an appearance yet?

Me: Who are you?

Amelia: …You're kidding right?…no…you're really that stupid.

Me: Hey! That's not very nice!

Amelia: Just write the damn chapter already!!!!

Me: I'll get to it when I get to it so just leave me alone.

Amelia: I can't believe you…how did someone like _you_…think up someone as great as _me_?

Me: Well….technically you're based of a real person so I didn't _really_ think _everything_ about you. Do you get it?

Amelia: ….I hate you so much right now…

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers or the Characters, but I do own Amelia, who will be making her first appearance somewhere among this chapter….I don't quite remember where though…

Amelia: You're an idiot! A complete and total idiot!!

Me: Don't make me kill you.

Amelia: Like you could!

Me: I'm the author I can do whatever I want!

Amelia: Just you wait…you'll get yours someday…

Chapter 4: I'm sick of it!!!

When I woke up the next morning, I was overcome by a strange feeling of optimism. I lay there, letting the feeling flow through me, as I remembered the events of last night. But my peace was quickly interrupted when the door flew open, hitting the wall with a bang.

"Are you up yet?" Tori asked me, hands on her hips.

"Yeah," I replied, standing up and moving to the small pile of clothes next to my bag.

After we arrived, Andrew was upset to learn that the only clothes we owned were the ones on our backs. Immediately, and acting like a frantic father, he took the others out shopping. I still couldn't go out so it had been up to tori to pick my clothes. I'd expected her to pick me out really ugly clothes, but instead she had come back with lots of complete outfits that looked really good.

_'There are more clothes for me since we're the same size.'_ She had said when I asked her.

I picked out an outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. Even though she had said that she had gotten the clothes for herself, I was happy that she had picked out a simple t-shirt. I had never been comfortable with wearing fancy clothes back at my old school. I turned to look out the window, contemplating the strange new power that I had. I thought that being a necromancer was hard, I didn't know how I was going to handle being a shape shifter as well. I stood, thinking, before I finished getting dressed and headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen but was surprised to see that no one was there.

"They went out," a deep voice said.

Startled, I turned quickly around, but slipped on the floor and closed my eyed, waiting for the impact. Instead, I felt a large hand grab my wrist, while another went around my waist. I opened my eyes and was embarrassed to find that I was staring at Derek, our faces really close. _Such pretty eyes…_ I thought to myself, once again becoming lost in his eyes.

"Be more careful," he said as he righted me.

"Where'd they go?" I asked, fiddling with my hands and looking down, an action I found myself doing quite a lot lately.

"Grocery shopping," was his gruff reply.

"Tori didn't say anything when she saw me a couple of minutes ago."

He just shrugged and moved toward the fridge, opening it, and peering inside. I watched him for a moment, and then turned to the nearest cabinet, shuffling through it for a bit before finding some granola bars and a half-empty box of Cheerios. I took these out and set them on the large table. Derek put down a carton of milk and a few pieces of fruit. He poured himself a big bowl of cereal and I took a granola bar. I nibbled on my granola bar as I looked at Derek from under my bangs.

I finished quickly and got up to go back to my room, but stopped when I heard Derek stand up, his, chair scrapping the floor, and move toward me. I looked back at him curiously as I waited for him to say something.

"Where did you go last night?" I wasn't surprised when he asked, Derek wasn't the type to let things go, or to just forget about them.

I wanted to tell him. I really did! But…I guess I didn't want Derek to think of me like an even bigger freak. I wanted Derek to like me, to think of me as a…as a friend; someone who he could turn to when he needed someone, but…it was always _me_ who would turn to _him. _I looked at Derek again, realizing that I turned away. I saw him, standing tense, his hands clenched in stubborn determination.

I opened my mouth to tell him the truth but before I could say anything, he cut me off.

"And don't give me any lies or excuses either," he said, his voice thick with impatience. "You can't just be running off and doing whenever you want. You have to tell me where you're going!"

When I looked back on it, I realize that it had been his toe that had done it. Derek sounded so…patronizing. Like an adult scolding a naughty child. It made me angry and I tensed as I shot a glare at him.

"Why should I tell you anything? I don't need to report everything I do to you!" I shouted at him. He stood still, a shocked expression still on his face from when I had glared at him. I wanted to stop, but the words continued to flow from my mouth and I couldn't do anything to stop them as I went on.

"What do you ever tell me? NOTHING, that's what!! All you do is give orders and keep secrets and I'm so _sick_ of it!" My voice had steadily risen until I was screaming at him, tears welling up in my eyes as I clenched my fists, tearing my gaze away from his face so I didn't have to look at it any longer. "I've seen dead people walking around in their rotten corpses, and I've had people shoot at me with darts and bullets. Or how about when I saw my own aunt shot while helping me! I think I'm entitled to a little privacy!" With that final exclamation, I turned on my heel and stormed out of the kitchen, breaking into a run as I ran out the door, heading for a secluded place where I could be alone with my tears.

Derek POV:

I watched Chloe storm out in complete chock. I had never seen her yell like that. Sure she had raised her voice a few times when she had gotten upset, but she had never screamed like that. I didn't know what to think and to tell the truth…I was probably a little bit relieved. Chloe was always trying to find a solution to everyone's problems and I was happy to find out she has the same frustrations we all had. She never really did talk about what had happened to her and I remembered that she had told me that she hadn't told Simon any of her problems. 'It isn't healthy to keep things bottled up.' Isn't that was everyone always says? And I wanted her healthy…God that sounded lame. But I just…wanted Chloe to be…happy. I wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh. I felt myself falling more in love with her each day. And that was my problem wasn't it? I loved Chloe and I knew I could never have her because she had Simon, my perfect almost-brother. Not to mention that she probably thinks I'm an inconsiderate jerk if her earlier words had been any indication. I slumped into a chair and closed my eyes. I could almost imagine her with me…But she wasn't and I didn't like that. I recalled Liam and Ramon and her fear and I knew I couldn't leave her out there. With that, I stood up and without grabbing a coat; I rushed out the door, banging it shut behind me as I ran into the forest, trying to pick up her fading scent.

The woods surrounding the house were pretty big and she has about a 2 hour head start. I hadn't seemed like that long while I was battling with myself in the kitchen but already the sun was setting. Soon it would be dark and looking at the falling sun, I tried to run a little bit faster. I saw pictures of her in trouble and my speed picked up once again. I tried to catch her scent on the spring wind. The new smells of the forest confused my heightened senses and suddenly, Chloe's scent was lost in the animal odors. I stopped, completely horrified. It was impossible…no matter what… I had _never _lost a specific person's scent before, especially not one I was around a long time. But Chloe's sweet aroma was gone and I finally went into full panic mode.

A/N: So what did you think? Sorry about Derek's POV but I'm a girl and as a girl I don't really know what would go through a guy's head, especially Derek's. And this isn't really a cliffhanger because I'll tell you now: Chloe isn't in danger, she just…you know…and so Derek is now really confused. Also if there are spelling mistakes or whatever, it's because I was in a hurry and didn't want to look through it thoroughly.

Amelia: Enough with this drabble. You said you were going to put me in this chapter but I don't see it!!!

Me: I'm sorry it's just……wait a second….why do I have to apologize?! I'm the author and you are my character so you should be apologizing to me for your inconsideration.

Amelia: Excuse me? *shoots a death glare*

Me: heh, heh…maybe I was a little bit too hasty... I'll definitely put you in the next chapter, I promise.

Amelia: You better.

Thanks so much for your reviews and I hope you continue to review. Until next chapter which should be up soon, because if I don't…Amelia might kill me…


	5. Two Many Meetings

/N:

Amelia: What are you doing!? You haven't updated in forever!!

Me: I'm depressed…

Amelia: Why? Is it because L got-

Me: Don't say it!!!!! You'll spoil it!

Amelia: Oh whatever. Like they know that I'm talking about Death Note.

Me: You just said it!

Amelia: Like it matters.

Me: It matters a lot to me! I mean, my favorite character just…he just…and then Light…and ugh!

Amelia: That made no sense.

Me: You wouldn't understand…

Amelia: Don't make me hit you.

Me: …Fine…I'll write that next chapter…I won't like it though.

Amelia: Don't forget the disclaimer.

Me: I don't own Darkest Powers and Amelia is a shared character.

Amelia: She wishes she owned Death Note though. Then she would make sure that-

Me: Shut up! You'll give it away!

Chapter 5: Two Many Meetings

Chloe's POV:

I sat on a rock, taking deep breaths, with my head between my knees, trying to catch my breath. After escaping the house, I had changed, almost unconsciously, only wishing to run off my irritation and anger. I had rushed through the woods, trying to escape something I couldn't explain, soon getting lost, as the trees and bushes became a blur. Finally after an hour or so I had been tired enough to collapse on a rock, shifting into my human form. Sitting on this rock, my anger and frustration was finally gone and all that remained was my embarrassment at my harsh words that I had screamed at Derek, letting my emotions get the best of me. His expression had been shocked his face showing his surprise as I yelled at him. My dad had always told me that I had a lifetime of patience. But over the last few days I had felt my mind being pushed to the limit, as it seemed that life was trying to rid me of my sanity with the discoveries of werewolves and murdering adults. My life had turned upside down and I guess Derek's questions and accusations had finally made me snap. I though I was fine. That I was taking all of my discoveries in stride, but I guess I'd been deluding myself. I still felt awful about yelling at Derek and I hoped he would forgive me. If I were being honest with myself, I would admit that Derek meant a lot to me, maybe even more than Simon and definitely more than Tori. I felt my eyes well up with unshed tears as that revelations washed over me. Was I bad person for thinking that? I was the one who had always said that we should stick together, but here I was thinking horrible things about the others. But I couldn't help it! Derek just meant too much me. I wanted for him to be happy, nothing was more important than that. A few tears rolled down my cheeks as I gazed up at the sky, the dying rays of the sun filtering through the trees. I wiped my eyes, and closed them, trying to calm myself, refusing to cry anymore. I tried practicing my power as a distraction and could hear murmurs of multiple conservations. I tried to pick up specific words and finally picking out two voices from the gentle hum.

"You're always running off!" said one voice, its tone stern and definitely feminine, "You know better than that."

" I'm already 2 moons old, I can take care of myself!" The second voice was also feminine but this one was definitely younger sounding.

I turned around, looking for the source of the two voices.

"You cannot go out into the world by yourself, you are only a kit!" the first voice replied seemingly desperate to convince the other.

"I'll find a two-walker to take me," I second voice said indignantly, "I'm cute, I'll easily find one."

My ears pricked at the term 'two-walker,' recognizing as a term for a human and strain my eyes to find the source of those voices. At last I saw two small figures a couple of yards away. I was surprised and even though I knew my power meant I could understand animals I was still shocked to see that the voices I had been hearing were, in fact, _cats_. Letting my curiosity get take over, I spoke.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

The cats tense and I sit patiently as they slowly walk over, the bigger one leading the way.

"You are the human who speaks our language, correct?" The larger cat asks, her fur long and silky.

The two cats look alike and I assume that the bigger one is the smaller one's mother. It would explain their similar appearance, long black hair and green eyes, peering up at me, unafraid. Though they appeared similar I could see a few differences in their coloring. The kitten's tail was a stark white at the end, drawing your eyes toward it as it flicked around.

I quickly nodded, realizing that I had been staring.

"My kit it impatient with our way of life," the mother said, her tail flicking toward the kitten, "She does not wish to live her life in this large forest where I have lived my entire life, content with it. You are a two-walker and with your ability, I believe I can trust you with her. If you wouldn't mind?"

I stared, trying to take in her polite way of speaking, and understand all of what she was saying. The kitten stared at me with large round eyes, their depths pleading for my answer.

"Well I would mind having along," I said, my gaze moving between the two cats, "I just didn't think you would be so willing to part with your own kit."

"I'm not," she said, looking affectionate at her daughter, "But she would not be happy here and I only wish for her complete happiness. I would appreciate it if you would take her with you, into the world she so desperately wishes to explore."

"Don't worry, I won't be any trouble," the kit jumped in, its voice excited.

"You better not," the mother said, licking the kitten's head, "You be good and don't do anything that would inconvenience the two-walker."

She groomed the kitten's head a few more times, the kitten, shifting, but not stopping her. Then she stood and walked away, without looking back, until it was just kitten and I alone.

"What's your name?" I asked, a little nervous to be alone with her, not knowing how I should act.

"I don't have one," the kitten said, looking down at her paws, "Cats get one when their mother's find a suitable one. But since my mother left without giving me one, can you perhaps give me one?"

The kitten peered up at me; her big eyes making me want to hug her tightly.

"Well…" I thought really hard, then remembering how mesmerizing her tail was, "How about Illusion?"

She seemed to consider for a minute, before nodding her small head once in acceptance.

"I like that name," she said, and if cats could smile I'm sure she would be, "What's your name?"

"My name's Chloe," I said.

"Where to now, Chloe?" Illusion asked, getting up and pacing restlessly.

"Well I have to get back to the house," I replied looking around the now dark forest, "I hope Derek isn't too worried."

"Who's Derek?" Illusion asked.

"He's…a friend," I said, looking back to the kitten, not knowing if I should explain to her about werewolves. "It's a long walk back, so do you mind if I carry you, it would be a bit faster."

"Of course," she said, staying still so I could pick her up.

I bent down and retrieved her, careful of her small body. When she was near my shoulder, she climbed out of my grasp and lightly used her claws to grasp my shirt. She perched there and my mind flashed to a picture of a pirate with a parrot on his shoulder. I giggled for a few seconds, and made sure she was secure, before walking in the direction I was sure I had come from.

Derek's POV:

I was going to kill her. I really was. I couldn't imagine anyone else getting into more trouble than Chloe did. She was always running off and getting into something or another and, using her exact words, I was 'sick of it.' How many times had I saved her? Ran to her? Made sure she was safe? She was special, but she was a danger magnet. I felt like I should have been angry with her, or at least annoyed, but all I could think about was her safety. I found myself fretting over her every minute, worrying about her happiness and well-being. When I thought about why I couldn't stop myself from protecting her, I always came back to the same answer: She was too precious to lose. She wasn't perfect, no one was, but she was pretty damn close. Chloe was the type of person that put everyone before herself; the type of person who was kind and innocent, who didn't care about the past or the future, only the present. She was the complete opposite of me, someone who was paranoid, selfish, and untrustworthy; someone who wasn't worth anyone's time or love. Simon was a better match for her. He was athletic and good looking and an honest-to-God nice guy. Usually I didn't mind that girls fawned over him, but with Chloe…she was different.

I laughed at that understatement. Chloe wasn't just different she was in a class all her own. Maybe that's why I liked her so much. She wasn't like other girls who were annoying with their clinging tendencies and their damsel in distress acts. But Chloe was too independent. She never asked for help and I knew that she kept a lot of things to herself in order not to "bother anyone." I wished she would ask for my help more. I would be completely willing to give it. I felt like caging her to protect her, to make sure nothing ever hurt her. But I was a fool if I thought that she would be happy like that. What was that saying? "If you love something let it go?" or something like that; either way I knew that keeping Chloe locked up was not the answer and I was pretty sure that it was a crime as well. I just…I just couldn't imagine losing her. She was too important to me.

With that last thought, I doubled my efforts in order to try to find her scent. For ten minutes all I came up with was normal animal smells, but then, I finally caught a small whiff of the scent that was "Chloe."

I followed it slowly, being very careful not to lose it again. I followed it for a few minutes and found that it was erratic, going around in random directions. I silently cursed Chloe again; upset at the time it was going to take to track down where the scent ended. I paused and glanced up at the moon that was now steadily rising. I started to worry now, not only about Chloe, but also about what the others would think. Tori would probably say something stupid and Simon would take offense and I would be yelled at again. The pervious night's conversation flickered in my head as I remembered Simon's accusations. I hadn't liked how he seemed so possessive of Chloe, as if she was _Simon's. _Chloe didn't belong to anyone! She…

I shook my head, trying to clear it of my thoughts. I'd already ranted about Chloe twice tonight and just thinking about her wasn't going to help me find her. And it wasn't as if I had any reason to have to defend myself against my own almost-brother. Its not like he has any say over what I did. He was just…

I stopped myself again before I started to get to into it. If I kept getting distracted like this, I'd never find Chloe. I resolved myself to my task and set to work following Chloe's strange route.

Chloe's POV:

Being cute had its limits. Illusion was adorable and her wide eyes made me want to hug her, but her claws weren't so cute. They kept digging into my skin as I walked and tightened every time I moved too suddenly. I was sure that by now, I had 16 little claw marks imbedded in my shoulder. Not to mention that I was certain that they were bleeding. I'd have to take a look at them when I got back to the house. I was a second away from ripping Illusion from my shoulder and carrying her in my arms like the cat that she was.

"That has to hurt, I can smell the blood from here."

Completely forgetting the clawed cat on my shoulder, I turned whipped around, and winced as said cat's claws dug deep into my skin, slashing scratches into my shoulder. My hands moved instinctively; one went to grab Illusion from my shoulder, the other to press against my burning skin in an attempt to stop the pain.

"Oops, sorry. I seem to have made it worse," a lilting voice spoke, filled with an almost mocking undertone.

"You know, I'm sick of unknown voices speaking to me," I said, my pain ridding me of my caution, "It's getting really annoying,"

Laughter filled the air and I frowned as I considered if the unknown voice was laughing at my pain or what I'd just said; I hoped it was the latter. Anything that laughed at someone's pain had to be bad.

"Who are you?" I was getting tired of asking that question. I was sure that I'd said it at least 4 times in the last 2 days.

"No need to worry, I won't hurt you. I'm actually on your side. That is…if you're who I think you are." A figure stepped forward, its feet making no noise as it walked toward me.

As it paused in a lighter area, I saw that it was a girl. She appeared about 17 and her eyes, if I wasn't mistaken, seemed to glow eerily in the moonlight, reflecting it like a cat's would. At the sight of those glowing eyes, my fear and caution came back full force as I gazed fearfully into the eyes of a hunter. I clutched at Illusion, making her squirm, trying to escape my grip.

"A-a-and who do you I-I-I am?" I asked, cursing my stutter silently.

The girl smiled slightly and her long golden hair swirled around her and the wind ruffled it. I flashed back to a picture of Medusa and her head of snakes.

"You're Chloe," she said simply.

"How…?" I whispered, unable to finish my question; _How do you know my name? _

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked and I grew annoyed at her condescending tone.

"Well excuse me for not being a mind reader!" I said, cheering internally at my steady voice.

She laughed again, shaking her head in amusement and I frowned, once again questioning this girl's intentions.

"You know if you keep that up, your face will freeze that way," she said looking at me, a small smile still gracing her lips.

"I'm not a child!" I said, irritated at how this strange girl was treaty me.

"No! Really?! With that way you act I would have imagined you as a 5 year old," she said, smirking, "I mean, you're always running away and getting caught. Someone has to come save you all the time."

"What do you know about me?!" I asked my voice raising.

"I'm not some weird stalker, if that's what you're thinking," she said, "My name's Amelia. I'm one of the people that's going to help you with the Edison Group."

I was too stunned to reply, but remembering the Edison group wasn't above lying, I asked, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't," Amelia said, her smile bitter.

I was bout to ask more questions, but Illusion, tired of me holding her in a death grip, used her claws to scratch at my arms. I gasped and dropped her, examining my fresh scratches.

"That cat is a menace," Amelia said, laughing quietly under her breath.

"What's wrong with you?" Illusion asked peering up at me from where she sat in the ground, "First you drag me from my perch, then you squeeze me nearly to death!"

Forgetting Amelia's presence, I retorted angrily at Illusion's accusations, "Well I'm sorry but your claws were digging really deeply into my shoulders and you'd be a little freaked out too, if some strange lady just started talking to you, knowing exactly who you were!"

"No I wouldn't," Illusion replied, her head tilting to the side, displaying her wide and innocent eyes.

I clenched my fists in an attempt to stop myself from breaking down right there. Illusion was too cute for her own good.

"Oh isn't that cute," Amelia said, and I looked at her, examining her expression, "A girl and her cat."

She laughed at her own joke, and I couldn't help smiling a little, getting the reference.

"Its was really lucky that I met you, but I have to wonder what you're doing out here, especially this late," Amelia said, her hand moving up to rest on her cheek in puzzlement.

"It's a long story," I said, feeling self-conscience.

"I'm not getting any older," she said, smiling, "Why don't you tell me now."

"Wouldn't it be better to get back to the house first?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well…if I'm right, I don't think I'll be very welcome with the werewolf there. They are very territorial after all." She said.

"How much do you know about us?" I asked, my suspicions returning.

"Oh I know a lot," she said, and I was beginning to question whether she always smiled so much, or she was just faking it, "I know that you're a necromancer, that Derek is a werewolf and that Simon and Tori are sorcerers. You all used to live at a place called Lyle House under the assumptions that there was something wrong with you. I know everything that you do about the Edison group, and even more. I could tell you if you wanted."

She paused there, letting her offer hang in the air and I understood that it wouldn't be free; her tone suggested nothing else.

"What do you want?" I asked.

A/N: Well that's it. It isn't as good as I would like it to be but I kept having to stop. I was going to write more but I just coming up with a blank about what to write, so I just to decided to stop here. I know it's a cliffhanger and I'm sorry about that but I just could NOT write anymore. I'm pretty sure I officially have a case of writer's block and let me tell you, it SUCKS! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I hate it when authors take a month just to write and chapter and when I started to write, I decided that I wasn't going to do that, but here I am, being a hypocrite. At first I wasn't writing because I was oppsessd with Death Note and then I was depressed. By the way, everyone should read Death Note, its really cool! Then I hurt my hand and couldn't type or anything, and then finally I wasn't writing because I was stuck and had writer's block. I got rid of the writer's block, but I'm afraid its back again, so the next chapter might take a while. Sorry.

Amelia: So pretty much its just one excuse after another? You're so annoying.

Me: That's so mean. At least I put you in this chapter.

Amelia: But you made me sound like a bitch!!!!

Me: Who says you aren't a bitch?

Amelia: …You're dead…

Me *backing up*: Now, now Amelia. You know I was just kidding right? *laughing nervously*

Amelia: Oh of course, of course.

Me: Why are you looking at me like that?

Amelia: Folks, I'm afraid that the next chapter may take a long time on account of the author recovering from some serious trauma.

Me: Wait, what?! Don't do anything you'll later regret.

Amelia: Say goodbye to the nice readers.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Announcer: I'm sorry to announce that we are experiencing technical difficulties and will return as soon as possible. Thank you.


	6. Sorry no update

Sorry guys but I seem to have lost my motivation for this story. I first I didn't update because I was stuck with what to do next. Then I had my summer work to do. Now I just can't seem to get into the characters. I think it's because I've read too many other things over my break. But I will continue after I go over The Darkest Powers again and get into their "character writing mode." So sorry that I haven't updated, but I PROMISE that I will once I get back into the mood.


End file.
